La legend de Zelda: la princess, el rey y el héroe
by Jessie2790
Summary: summary complete adentro no contiene romance, sino una aventura en que el héroe debe de derrotar al trader


La leyenda de Zelda

La princesa, el rey y el héroe.

Hace muchos años atrás, tres diosas bajaron hacía Hyrule a crear un mundo nuevo. Din la diosa del poder creó las tierras rojas, Nayru las leyes y Farore, los habitantes para que siguieram las leyes de Nayru. Cuando las tres diosas terminaron su trabajo, dejaron un triángulo conocido como la trifuerza, en la trifuerza dejaron

ç una pequeña pero poderosa esencia de ellas.

* * *

><p>En las leyendas según los Hylianos, aquél que toqué la trifuerza cumplira sus deseos, si él es de un corazón puro y lleno de bien reinara el reino con prosperidad, pero él que tenga un corazón llena de oscuridad y maldad, la trifuerza, cumplira sus deseos provocando que el reino sea un lugar caotíco, la trifuerza se partíria en tres y las partes de ella, quedaran en los elegidos. Y un héroe será destinado a llegar.<p>

Todas las personas se burlaban de aquél que creía eso, pero esa leyenda se cumplío, un Gerudo llamdado Ganondorf había matado al buen rey cuyo corazón era bueno. Y Ganondorf al cometerlo hizo creer a los ciudadanos que el anterior rey era un farzante y que provocaba muchas guerras, al ver que se lo creyeron Ganondorf se convertió "su héroe" y rey. Ganondorf comenzó a construir más casas, lugares y fue extendiendo el castillo. Las casas eran de dos pisos, y eran compartidas con la familia. Pero había un grupo que no le seguía el juego a Ganondorf, la cual se encontraban en los bosques más profundos de Hyrule. Ellos sabían que Ganondorf había matado al rey porque solo pensaba en poder. Ellos se llamaban los rebeldes, compuestas por aquellos que no tenían hogares y sabían la mentira. Ganondorf había creado una guerra entre civiles y rebeldes. Pero una cosa sabía Ganondorf, que en una parte de esa leyenda decía que un héroe estaba destinado a derrotarlo, para que ninguno de su gente sepa. Creó una falsa leyenda en la cual consistía:

"_Áquel que tenga la trifuerza del valor, es considerado un traidor que quiere la muerte de todos ecepto a los rebeldes. La muerte de el portador debe ser inmediata "_

Las personas temen de tener un hijo con esa trifuerza. Pero en las afueras, un último Hyliano llamado Link había nacido después del cataclismo, vivía con los rebeldes y había crecido con ellos, esperando el día en que le tocar matar al traidor.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Una misión en la ciudadela.

20 años después…..

Era una mañana tranquila, Zelda se encontraba en el balcón del castillo observando el grande pueblo. Traía consigo una mirada aburrida esperando a que su rey la dejara algún día, ir al pueblo a conocerlo. Pero este decía que era muy valiosa para perderla.

-¡Como si no me supiera cuidar sola!-Zelda dijo irritada.-¡Tengo 18 años y no me deja!

Escuchó su grito resonar por el paisaje, pidió a las diosas que nadie la hubiera escuchado gritar de ese modo.

-Además soy la mejor en esgrima…-Zelda murmuró.-Si yo quiero puedo, y si yo no puedo, quiero…..

"-Eso no tuvo ningún sentido"-Pensó

-¿Señora?

Zelda se volteó y se encontro a su sirvienta Raoru, venía con una mirada sustada, como si la princesa la quisiera matar.

-¡¿Qué?-Zelda grito

Raoru se encogió de hombros cerrando sus ojos, trato de formular palabra pero no pudo, en 3 minutos después dijo:

-Lord Ganondorf…qui…quiere verla…

Zelda frunció el entrecejo, ¿Era por eso? Zelda suponió que debe de ser algo importante, total ese gordinflón no anda jugando para hacerle una broma.

Salió del balcón lastimando el hombró de Raoru con el suyo, sonriendo, se dirigió a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Ganondorf y con Grahim.

-¿Querías verme?-Preguntó Zelda fruncida.-Si es por la alfombra no me importa.

Ganondorf miró a Zelda con rabia, si era una chiquilla mal portada, pero él sabía que ella era muy buena peleando. Aunque sea la princesa, puede ser una excelente guerrera.

-he estado pensando sobre tu sueño en ir a la ciudadela.-Ganondorf dijo.

-¿Y?-Zelda dijo aburrida.-Se que lo tomas a juego, mis padres me quieren de vuelta.

-Hmp-Ganondorf exclamó-Lo sé, y por eso te dejare ir…

Zelda miro a Ganondorf sorprendida, ¿En serio? Era obvio que si ya que lo había dicho, además habían muchos años en que no veía a sus padres.

-¿En serio?-Zelda preguntó

-Pero…-Ganondorf murmuró.-Debes de ir como una soldado de la realeza, para eso viniste ¿Verdad?

Zelda asintió, ella había jurado ante la trifuerza, el honor de pelear por ella. Aunque ella sea una princesa eso no quería decir que no hiciera algo por su reino. Ella era la coronel de la realeza.

-Sí.-Dijo

-Bueno, tú misión será cuidar de los ciudadanos.-Ganondorf

Zelda suspiró, ¿Cuidar de los ciudadanos? ¿Para qué? Si ningún rebelde se atrevería a venir a atacar la ciudadela, al menos que sea un monstruo o algo por el estilo.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de Hyrule….<p>

-Mañana partiremos hacía la ciudadela.-Una voz provenía de una roca.-¡Los civiles pagaran por lo que nos han hecho!

Se escucharon gritos convincentes, todas las personas comenzaron a prepararse para mañana.

-¡Los rebeldes serán conocidos!

* * *

><p>Zelda se encontraba ahora en las afueras del castillo, vestida con una túnica negra con dorado, comenzó a caminar hacía el centro de la ciudadela, todas las personas estaban concentradas en sus trabajos. Pensando en sus bienestar.<p>

-Todo parece estar tranquilo…-Zelda se dijo

Zelda pensó que como no había ningún problema, podría visitar a sus padres y amigos. Así que se fue al sur de la ciudadela donde se encontraban los hogares.

-"Definitivamente, el gordinflón ha hecho Hyrule progresar"-Zelda pensó.

Cuando encontró su hogar, tocó la puerta con sumo cuidado. Espero a que la abrieran.

-Abran.-Zelda dijo

La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a una señora como de 53 años, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos grises. Traía vestido una túnica roja con el símbolo de la trifuerza.

-¿Zelda?-La señora preguntó

Zelda sonrió, abrazando a su madre, pasó a la casa; la casa no había cambiado en nada, en las paredes estaban las fotos colgadas de ella y sus padres.

-Has crecido demasiado.-La mamá dijo

-Sí…-Zelda murmuró

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Su mamá preguntó

-Lord Ganondorf me mandó cuidar la ciudadela…-Contestó

-Ya veo…

Zelda se sentó en el sillón cruzando sus piernas, agarró un libro con la portada de una mesa con unas frutas de varias clases.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?-Preguntó la mamá

-Heh, solo dame fideos.-Zelda dijo

La mamá asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina, prendió el fogón y comenzó hacer la comida de su hija. Mientras que la madre cocinaba, Zelda subió a ver a su padre y amigos, que tanto deseaba ver.

-Toc..toc..-Zelda exclamó-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Pasa!-Una voz femenina respondió.

Zelda abrió la puerta, mostrando en el cuarto una muchacha de 20 años de cabellos verdes y ojos grises, el otro era un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes y el último era un señor de cabellos grises.

-¿Zelda?-Los tres respondieron al mismo tiempo impresionados.

-Sí, soy yo.-Zelda contestó.-Cuanto tiempo ¿No?

Los tres asintieron felices, su padre la cual era el señor, se levanto de la silla y dejando en la mesa sus anteojos preferidos. Se acercó a Zelda y la abrazó.

-Te extrañe, hija.-Contestó

-Y yo igual…-Zelda dijo.-¡Hola, Max, Jana!

-¡Hola!-Dijeron

-Cuanto tiempo chicos…-Zelda contestó

-¡Sí!-Jana dijo.-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

-Definitivamente.-Max contestó

Los cuatros bajaron, ya que la madre de Zelda los habían llamado. Comenzaron a comer felices hasta que…

-Zelda-La mamá dijo.-¿No es que tenías que cuidar la ciudadela?

Zelda se encogió de hombros, ella sabía perfectamente cual era su trabajo. Pero la ciudadela estaba segura no había porque preocuparse ¿Verdad?

-Y ¿Qué nos cuentas?-Jana preguntó

-Ahh…nada en especial.-Zelda contestó.-Soy coronel de la caballería real, y bueno también segundo al mando de Ganondorf

-¡Caray!-Max exclamó.-¡Suertuda!

-Max…-La mamá dijo

-Lo siento…-Max se disculpo

-Ya que.-Zelda dijo.-He oído que los rebeldes no han molestado últimamente, creo que tienen miedo de que yo les patee el trasero.

Al decir, chocó su puño en la mesa, orgullosa de su trabajo. Hace un año, los rebeldes habían invadido la ciudadela con el héroe, Zelda nunca se había encontrado con él pero…

-Recuerda que tienen al héroe.-Jana dijo

-¿Y qué?-Zelda dijo.-Él no se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a mí…

-No lo subestimes.-Su padre dijo.-He oído que él maneja la espada excelentemente, él es el maestro de la espada.

-Padre, él tiene la espada maestra…sin ella él no es nada.-Zelda dijo

-Tú que sabes.-Su madre replicó

-¿Acaso son rebeldes?-Zelda preguntó fruncida

-No lo somos cariño, solo te estamos diciendo de que nunca debes subestimar a nadie, sin que tú lo conozcas.-La madre dijo

-Lo que sea me voy a dormir.-Zelda dijo.-Hasta mañana

Y subió a su cuarto a dormir


End file.
